My Life as a Zombie ch 4
by Jimmyjo
Summary: This is chapter four of my short story or book about being a zombie and what they think and do. I hope that fans or new readers enjoy it and feel free to let me know what they think of it. Thank you


The city that never sleeps has a new meaning these days, mainly because it's filled to the brim with zombies. The survivors also don't sleep that well I presume (isn't that right) not with millions of the dead walking around looking for our next living meal. We walk around looking searching for you. I will admit though that we aren't that good of lookers though. We are able to find survivors better when they make loud noises or are in our hot spot of closeness. Which reminds me, no matter what movie or show you saw it in, don't try to cover yourself in our blood and pretend to act like a zombie. First off its demeaning because you don't even do it right most of the time but we also just know when you're not a living dead. We've developed a six sense like ability that allows us to tell whether or not we are looking at the living or dead no matter what they look, smell or sound like. A example were some survivors who were trying to cross the street through a horde of zombies "disguised" as zombies, the survivors walked pass one maybe two zombies before being swarmed and devoured by zombies. They wasn't a single survivor of the twenty or so that tried. So fair warnings from a zombie don't pretend to be a zombie if you're not a zombie, unless if you want to become one then I'd be happy to satisfy your needs.

Even though I don't have any real emotions anymore I felt something for not finish telling you my name before. The reason was that I heard a loud bang which instantly causes the zombie to take over and find the source, it turned out to be a house full of survivors. I wasn't the only zombie at the house in which there were about a thousand of us creeping our way to the house. Even though the survivors were able to shoot a lot of us they obviously didn't have enough ammo to take out all of us. We then were able to over succumb the helpless survivors and was able to go all buffet style on them. I tried a piece of everyone of them till they were one of us (one of us) it was being at the buffet at the Bellagio and being able to try a little bit of everything from every part of the world. My name is Joe (I don't remember my last name anymore) and before I was a zombie I was a young reckless twenty eight year old video game tester. I was a free lance tester, it was a nice gig, not a lot of work but enough to put food on the table until the night I became a zombie. If it wasn't for EA offering me the job working for them and throwing a huge party that night, I might of not be in the position I am right now. Seeing as I wouldn't have come home drunk that night and become so oblivious to being eaten in my sleep. Damn you EA.

For those of you wondering what the other zombies who aren't writing a book about being a zombie do in their free time, I can tell you not a whole lot. Most of them do the same thing and that's it, they walk around and look for food and eat the food they find. Others communicate to each other about the last living meal they had and about how much they enjoyed eating that meal. I've also observed some zombies creating "art" with the countless dead bodies of our fallen zombies, they usually place the fallen in ways that are meant to confuse survivors and wonder how they died in such a manner. A example of this was when I watched a few others place four dead zombies on a bench reading something, like a newspaper or magazine. Then they "living" zombies wait till the survivors go out for supplies and notice the mannequins. Then while the survivors are looking at the positioned dead, wondering wtf I presume, till they others get the "jump" ( I say jump but we don't move fast enough or have the ability to actually jump anymore but they surprised the survivors) on the survivors and preceded to enjoy their catch. For those of you thinking that we stood around just dancing thriller or trying to attack plants I have bad news for you. It would be cool though to see a bunch of us perform thriller but I don't think it's possible for us anymore, most of them don't have half a brain.

With every walking and eating time that passes I seem to forget the old world, I seem to forget the people I knew, the places I've been and seen. Now all that I can remember is the stupid stuff like being able to write and what to do and what not to do. I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back to my old life ( I would hope that I would have a new stomach by then) but I also wonder if I'd really want to. This is a tough question for the dead, if giving the chance would we go back or just stay the walking dead forever and enjoy the sightseeing and eating. I don't know anymore. I guess it would depend on whether or not I would be able to ever feel safe, and I don't think I could knowing that every day has the possibility of being my last. I can tell you one thing though for sure is that I am so glad I don't have to hear all the drama and crap from all the women in the world anymore. Apparently they don't have the ability to use our new language to communicate.


End file.
